The Knight and Clementine
by the-jester-of-tales
Summary: He's a cold-hearted warrior who does as he was commanded. But what happens when a 7th of the Family appears?... KxOC


The Knight and Clementine

The Knight and Clementine

_Come one, Come all!_

_Gather around, for I have a story to tell!_

_I don't think you've heard it before_

_But the characters, you already know so well!_

_I made a vow_

_That I'll never ever start_

_With a "Once upon a time"_

_No, no! That doesn't have a part._

_The Demons had started_

_A war for revenge_

_For all the souls lost and the Innocence_

_The Order will avenge._

_Our Hero, he's cold and hardhearted_

_His heart impossibly made out of tin_

_But who among the cast_

_Is going to help him win?_

_Is it the eye-patched recorder?_

_Or the smiling, caped clown?_

_Is it the lass with the boots?_

_Who will help take the enemy down?_

_And in these tragic times,_

_These dark days of woe_

_A new persona is introduced_

_Is she a friend or foe?_

_I won't tell you all yet_

_This story's odd gist,_

_Except that together they tried_

_To fight the antagonist._

_The Adversary is sort-of a count,_

_A nobleman of thousands and thousands of years_

_The gigantic smile on his face_

_Is both friendly and wicked, my dears._

_I am sorry I forgot_

_To introduce me to you_

_I am the Jester of Tales__  
__I'll tell you a story or two_

_That's all I can say_

_I'll begin my tale soon_

_For those who couldn't catch it_

_I'll tell my tale again later, maybe in June?_

+†+

_I know! I know! Why don't we start_

_With the Antagonist?_

_He knows a lot about evil;_

_A heartless, demon artist._

In a cold dark night, in a house no-one (and I mean not a soul) knows where, an Earl plotted his vengeance. After the destruction of the project he had labored for so long, he became so furious that he could do nothing else but plan the assassination of the people responsible for the obliteration of his Ark. He had watched them tear down his work right in front of his very eyes. When the last piece of it was destroyed, with the smile fixed on his face, he silently went back to the house he shared with his family, and had gone straight to his study, slamming the door so hard that the whole house heard it. Instead of looming in the past, he immediately started scheming for a plan for his revenge. He vowed that he would rid this useless and pathetic world of every member of the Black Order and he won't stop until every one of them was dead. He chuckled at the very thought of the world, defenseless without its Exorcists, as it falls victim to his every command. What a good plan this will be!

+†+

_And then now what?_

_Enter our leading role_

_His eyes as cold as ice,_

_His heart as black as coal._

He woke up at the exact time he does everyday; far too early for anyone else to be awake. Getting up, he walked towards the sink just across his bed and washed his face. He looked at his face, dripping wet, in the mirror for a full minute. His reflection, void of emotion stared back. He cursed under his breath and tore his gaze away from the mirror. He hated his reflection. He hated himself, basically. But then again, he hated a lot of things. But there was someone he hated most of all. That someone was the sole purpose keeping him alive all these years and it is sure as hell that he will not die until he kills him. But there is no point thinking about it now. There was a war coming and he had to be ready. Tying his raven-black hair, Kanda grabbed his towel and his bath supplies and headed for the showers. Ever since he first stepped into the cold concrete building of the Black Order Head Quarters, he had done the same routine every single day. He didn't have friends worth wasting his time for. He doesn't need any. He doesn't need anybody, not then, not now, not ever. This is Kanda, the cold, harsh and uncaring warrior of the cross.

+†+

'_The cast is done?' you think_

'_Oh no!' I say 'Hang on to your chair!'_

_But you say, 'Just what are you talking about?_

_Who else is there?'_

After a few weeks of boredom and fear of the Earl's fury, the Noah siblings were all summoned to the parlor. It would be wise for them to obey the command; disobeying would be an act asking for death. So there they were, sitting and yawning, waiting for the Earl's arrival when the door opened and in came a surprisingly, and totally unexpected, giddy Earl. Before anything was said, he bellowed a loud, boisterous laugh. The Noahs watched in confusion. When the Earl ended his surprising guffaw, he turned towards the Noahs and said, "My children! My new scheme is in its stage of completion. It won't be long before I hand out your tasks! " The Noahs relaxed, especially the twins, finally realizing that they were not in any sort of trouble. "But unfortunately, Skinn Bolic is still in no condition to fight, my sweets… " the Earl continued, the siblings looked at each other. "But no worries! Your thoughtful Duke has prepared you a substitute to help you fight in replace for Skinn Bolic! " he said, rubbing his gloved hands together. He stepped aside, revealing a door behind him. The children stared at the door and waited. With a click, the door slowly opened, showing only a dark and narrow hallway. The Earl's grin grew an inch longer and, not taking his eyes off the siblings, called out the door, "Cleo darling, why don't you be a dear and come out and greet your siblings? " For a while, there was no response, but the skins of the twins crawled when from outside the hallway came the reply, "Yes, Uncle…"

+†+

_OOOO! Who's this? Who's this?_

_She isn't on the list!_

_Will she add to the story_

_An unexpected twist?_

+†+

_Sorry to interrupt _

_But that was just the opening act._

_So, it's on with the show,_

_Next comes the beginning, in fact._

A/N: hahahahahahaha… first time… review please? And be nice??

Disclaimer: unfortunately… D.Gray Man and it's characters does not belong to me……. (I wish..)


End file.
